Yugi's Sick Day
by Enjeru
Summary: Just a random fluff one-shot! Yugi gets caught in a snow storm and Yami hurries out to find his aibou. Kinda sucks, but oh well. It's still cute!


Enjeru: I saw an episode of YuGiOh in Japanese and I decided two things!  
  
One: I like Japanese version better because Yugi doesn't sound like a little kid. He has a deep manly kind of voice just like he's yami. And the Japanese version seems to give of more shonen-ai hints! :) And the characters aren't so annoying as they can be in the English version sometimes.  
  
Two: I'm going to be using the nick names Yugi and Yami give each other in the Japanese version. For those of you who don't know the nicknames, here they are:  
  
Yugi calls Yami Yugi: 'Mou Hitori no Boku' (roughly translated into 'another one person of I' or in other words 'my other self')  
  
Yami Yugi calls Yugi: 'Aibou' (translated into 'partner')  
  
Enjeru: Well, I hope everyone likes this!  
  
Dark Magician: (Disclaimer) Mistress Enjeru doesn't own YuGiOh. (gets tackled down and hugged by Enjeru)  
  
Enjeru: Isn't he just the best! :)  
  
/Yami to Yugi/  
  
[Yami to Yugi]  
  
(YuGiOh)  
  
"Aibou?"  
  
A voice echoed through the deserted streets of Domino City. Except for one tri-haired male that ran down the streets clutching an umbrella to get dry from the falling snow. School had let out almost an hour ago and Yugi had never came back home. Yami, being very worried about his aibou, had called Jou (Joey) and asked if he had detention today. Joey informed Yami that Yugi didn't have detention and was last spotted heading towards the game shop.  
  
The tri-haired teen stopped running and bent over panting. He bit his lip as he remember the link failing. Yugi was in trouble, he could feel it. Yami desperately want to save his hikari not only because he was his guardian, but because he loved Yugi. Yami quickly shook his head. 'Like he'd ever think of me that way. I'm probably just a friend or a brother to him. I'll never be any more than that.' Yami thought to him self. But a voice in his head countered his thoughts. 'But...maybe there's hope. He never said that you were only seen as a brother to him.' The voice said. 'Yeah, but he never said that I was more!' Yami counter and the voice paused before answering him. 'But YOU never told HIM how you feel...why do you expect him to tell you-'  
  
"I get the point!" Yami said aloud. Wait! Why was he fighting with himself when he should be looking for Yugi! Yami quickly shook his head and ran off.  
  
"Aibou? Aibou! AIBOU?!?!?!" Yami continued to yell and rushed past different buildings and such.  
  
Achoo!  
  
Yami stopped and looked behind him curiously. He gasped. There sitting on a bench was Yugi! He was shivering badly and had tears in his eyes. Yami quickly rushed over.  
  
"Aibou! Daijobu desu ka?" Yami asked and Yugi sniffed before looking up at his Yami. Yugi was pale and started to look a little blue. His hair was almost completely white from snow. Yugi opened his mouth to answer, but was suddenly struck by a coughing fit. Yami patted Yugi's back and held the umbrella over Yugi's head.  
  
"Mou h-hitori no b-b-boku..." Yugi whispered softly. Yami cringed at the sound of the small one's weak voice. Yugi was seriously sick and need shelter and warmth immediately. Yami scooped up the shivering young teen and ran back to the game shop. The poor umbrella left behind totally forgotten. Yami looked down at Yugi to see that the small boy had blacked out.  
  
[Please, aibou, please hang on! Don't leave me yet.] Yami quicken his pace.  
  
(Yugi's POV)  
  
Everything was dark. I think I fainted, but it didn't matter anymore. It was warm here...wherever 'here' was.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Yugi coughed violently and opened watery eyes to see the ceiling of his room. Yugi sighed. He just wanted to go back to sleep. Yugi's bed had about six more blankets then it originally was suppose to have. Yugi was about to pull of the wet rag off his forehead when he heard someone's foot steps. Yugi thought quickly and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. Yami came into Yugi's room and tip toed to Yugi's bed.  
  
"Still asleep?" Yami asked to him self and took the rag from Yugi's forehead and felt for any signs of fever. Yami then gasped when he saw Yugi shake. Yugi had tried not to giggle as Yami's hand tickled Yugi's delicate skin. Yami quickly mistaken it for Yugi shivering.  
  
"He's shivering...Aibou must still be very cold..." Yami gasped, "what if he gets pneumonia?" Yami asked himself in a panicked voice. 'Looks like he actually does listen to my classes at school.' Thought Yugi and continued to fake sleep. Yami paced the room grumbling to himself. He can't remember much from Yugi's health class. He had tuned out for most of it. He remember that pneumonia was bad and that if a person was extremely cold then you had to...Yami stopped dead in his tracks...you had to share body heat. Yami became nervous and glanced at the 'sleeping' Yugi. 'Anything for my Aibou.' Yami thought and stripped himself down to his boxers. Yugi waited and was about to get up, thinking that Yami was gone, but then felt someone join him in bed.  
  
"I'm gonna get you better, Aibou!" Yami stated and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and closing his eyes. Yugi opened his eyes and looked at his Yami confused. Then Yugi remember the lessons that were taught...sharing body heat. Yugi smiled.  
  
"Aishiteru Aibou." Yami whispered, not knowing that Yugi was actually awake to hear it. Yugi gaped and stared, but then chuckled and snuggled closer to Yami's chest.  
  
/Oyasumi, mou hitori no boku-koi./ Yugi whispered through the link with a yawn. The two would have to have a long talk in the morning.  
  
(YuGiOh)  
  
Enjeru: Hoped you liked!  
  
Translation:  
  
Daijobu desu ka=Are you alright?  
  
Aishiteru=I love you  
  
Oyasumi=Good night  
  
Koi=lover  
  
Yami Enjeru: Please review!  
  
Umbrella that was forgotten in the snow: I'll get my revenge!  
  
Yami Enjeru: O.o 


End file.
